RENT Wicked Style
by webeta123
Summary: Just what the title says. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! Reader-friendly
1. The Cast List

**A/N: OK now this idea has been playing around in my head for a while now. It will be a multi-chapter mostly because it will be easier than making a super-duper long one-shot. I'm sure you all appreciate that. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! Just thought I would make that perfectly clear before hand. I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"ELPHIE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Galinda squealed at six in the morning. She knew not to wake up her friend until at least six thirty. Elphaba was debating on telling Galinda that if she didn't leave her alone or her hair would be on fire or telling her that she had best run if she wanted to keep all her limbs. "THE CAST LIST IS UP TODAY!!" In half a second Elphaba was up, dressed, and half-way out the door. She poked her head in the doorway to look at her blonde comrade.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Galinda bound after her and they went to the Drama room. Galinda and Fiyero had convinced Elphaba to change her major to Musical Theatre because they both knew how much she loved Ozway shows. They often found her listening to all the Ozway show music she could find or watching scenes on Oztube. She also had the voice for it. She could be the scandalous Mimi or the alluring Maureen in this musical. No one could know for sure. They stopped in front of the Drama room and found Fiyero standing there with his mouth hanging open in a very stupid way. Elphaba closed it for him before Galinda latched onto him and began to kiss him. She went to the list and her mouth also went to the floor.

**RENT CAST FOR 1932**

**Elphaba Thropp: Mimi M****árquez**

**Fiyero Tiggular: Roger Davis**

**Galinda Upland: Maureen Johnson**

**Boq Riddle: Mark Cohen**

**Marlee Gahin: Joanne Jefferson…**

The list went on but after that Elphaba wasn't paying attention. Just then a girl with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes came up to the group. She could be described as a Galinda wannabe. Though she was a straight A student, not blonde, and had a very Bohemian sense of style, she had the attention span of a squirrel and her singing voice could hit the lowest of altos to the highest of sopranos. This was Marlee Gahin. She was born and raised in the Emerald City. Her mother was a famous fashion designer while her father…well no really knew much about her father. He was never around and some thought he was dead. Every time someone talked about him Marlee had to leave the room.

Elphaba's eyes flickered to Fiyero. For the next three weeks she would have to act like a slut around him. _That will make our relationship go through the roof I'm sure. _She thought sarcastically to herself. "Fiyero?" He broke away from Galinda. He watched Elphaba's expressions as she read the list go from excitement to horror in two seconds flat. _Is she really so scared to work with me in that way? _He thought. He knew the plot of RENT like the back of his hand so he automatically knew that Elphaba would not be happy at the fact that she would have to basically be a slut around him. Well he always thought of Mimi as catlike but either way. "Fiyero meet me in my dorm room in about…two hours ok? We'll work on _Light My Candle. _Because you really need to work on it." Elphaba said, with a smile.

"Thank you for your great belief in my singing abilities." Fiyero said sarcastically. Elphaba smiled back to him before walking off. Fiyero watched her walk away before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts racing through his mind. She was going to be the most exotic Mimi there ever was.

**So the dorm scene is the next chapter so go clicky-click! Review!**


	2. Practices

**A/N: OK so here is the dorm scene!**

"Knock, knock, enter, enter." Fiyero said as he walked into the dorm room. He heard a shower and the voice of an angel. _Please take me out tonight! Don't forsake me -- out tonight! I'll let you make me -- out tonight! Tonight -- tonight --tonight! _Elphaba came out of the shower with only a towel loosely wrapped around herself. The moment she saw Fiyero her eyes went to the size of dinner plates and she ran back into the bathroom with a Galinda-like squeal. She closed the door hard. After a few minutes Elphaba spoke. "Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"How much did you see?" Fiyero wasn't about to tell her he saw her _entire _back.

"Nothing." A sigh of relief came from the other side of the door. "You know this tension is just like Mimi and Roger, except we reverse roles." A giggle came from the other side. "I've got an idea." Fiyero said.

"Oh someone get the camera!" Elphaba said. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"It's actually very good. I will go into a corner and you run out here and change. I won't look I promise." He could practically hear the gears churning in her head.

"How will I know you're in the corner?"

"You can peek out the door first." With that Fiyero went into the corner and covered his eyes. He heard the door open slowly. Finally the door opened much faster and he heard the rushing of feet. He tried not to imagine Elphaba like she was at the moment or he was going to have to take another shower. He had to take one after he saw the list because he couldn't get Elphaba's walk out of his head. In about the time it took him to get to Elphaba's chin in his thoughts of her she called him to turn around. She was in her signature frock. She walked over to her computer and quickly clicked on a page that was already there. He looked over her shoulder to see it as a _Light My Candle _Karaoke Oztube Video. She looked to him, silently asking if he was ready. He didn't know how but he silently told her yes. She clicked the button and began to sing…**(I'm sorry I don't feel like writing the entire song just look it up on Youtube alright?)**

As the last note faded and Elphaba stood waving an imaginary package Fiyero knew he was going to have to take another shower. He knew that Elphaba could act but the way she danced and sang it made him think she was the true Mimi. He still had shivers from where Elphaba's knee had been. She walked up to him with worry etched in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He nodded his head. He immediately was glad that he and Galinda had broken up the night before. They both realized that Fiyero's love just wasn't there along with Galinda's. In fact, she wasn't even in love with him anymore. She told him that she loved another.

* * *

On the other side of the campus, a brunette was sitting in a doctor's office, awaiting results. Just then the elderly doctor came in and Marlee visibly gulped. She knew that she shouldn't have gone without protection but in the heat of the moment she had not even thought about it. What would her friends think? She had become really good friends with Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda, Boq and the rest of the cast. What about her mother? She could barely survive on the money she made from her designs. All of her money came from Marlee's job, all else was spent on crack and cocaine. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look before telling her her worst nightmare.

"Ms. Gahin, I'm sorry to say that you are HIV positive. More specifically AIDS."

**End Chapter. Marlee is going to be more prominent in this story just be patient!**


	3. Whoops

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. We're going to meet one more important OC and this is also the all important rehearsal scene.**

"Yo, yo, Shizites. Wazzup?"

"Nick, shut up! No one understands that stuff!" Elphaba yelled at Nick as she looked over her script.

"Wow wow no need to go all sikadelic on me." Elphaba rolled her eyes but smiled. Nick Harlem was known as the laid back, stuck in the streets, funny boy. He was going to be Collins in their rendition of RENT. Mr. Mason came into the theater with Galinda and the rest of the cast.

"Alright everyone today we're going to work on _La Vie Boheme._"

"YES!" Marlee screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry it's my favorite song." Marlee explained, embarrassed.

"Alright then, Ms. Thropp the music?" Elphaba waved a CD in her hand as she passed it to Mr. Mason. He put it in the CD Player as everyone got in position.

"Where does it start?" Boq asked.

"Right at your mini-speech." Elphaba said.

"You mean at _Dearly Beloved _et cetera et cetera?" Boq asked.

"Yep."

"Alright let's do this." Boq said. Mr. Mason pushed play on the CD Player.

"_Dearly Beloved, _

_We gather here to say our goodbyes_

_Here she lies no one knew her work_

_The great-great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On this nights _

_When we celebrate her birth _

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass…" _

"STOP!" Galinda yelled. Mr. Mason quickly turned off the CD Player.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…do I really have to…" Galinda motioned about her next part.

"It is part of the script." Elphaba said. Galinda sighed.

"Start it up." She said in defeat.

"_You bet your ass on_

_La Vie…Boheme." _The practice was going well until Galinda made a fatal mistake.

"_La Vie Boheme!" _Galinda sang. At this point she was supposed to kiss Katie, one of the extras, but she got away from herself and pulled Boq into a kiss instead. Elphaba fell off the table in shock while Mr. Mason frantically turned off the CD Player. Galinda broke the kiss and openly gawked at him for a moment before backing away slowly. Boq went cross-eyed and passed out. Elphaba looked down at Boq and checked his pulse.

"Galinda I think you killed him!" Elphaba said. Boq woke up. He sat up and looked at Galinda. He passed out again. Fiyero picked up the tall munchkin and took him away from the range of Galinda. They didn't need him coming in and out of consciousness every five seconds.

"Galinda what got into you, you're usually so able to focus, four out of five times." Elphaba asked as she picked herself off the floor.

"I don't know my emotions just kind of ran away from me."

"So they made you kiss Boq?" Elphaba asked exasperatedly.

"More or less." Galinda said.

"Galinda, you are the strangest girl I have ever met." Elphaba said. Galinda deflated. Elphaba smiled. "But you're also my bestest friend." Elphaba said.

"I _am _rubbing off on you!" Galinda yelled. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Elphie, can I ask you a question?" Galinda asked after a moment.

"As long as it doesn't involve sparkles or that pizza we had last night fine." Elphaba said.

"Do you like Fiyero?"

"As…"

"Like-like."

"Oh you mean like…well…if I told you do you promise not to say a word to anyone?"

"I swear on my collection of Ozmopolitian." Galinda swore. Elphaba sighed. When Galinda swore on her Ozmopolitian collection you knew she was serious.

"I do." Elphaba said. Unknowest to the girls Fiyero had listened to their conversation and began happy-dancing. He was so happy he didn't even noticed he had danced directly on stage where they were while singing "She like me, she likes me." in a sing-song voice.

"FIYERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AND WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!"

**Whoops. What will Fiyero say? Will Boq stay awake for more than five seconds? Will there be a Narlee? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Avoidance

**A/N: So we all know what happened last chapter. Since next week is spring break this will get a lot more updates a lot more quickly. So yay!**

"Huh?" Fiyero said stupidly.

"What-did-you-hear?" Elphaba said, enunciating every word.

"I didn't hear a thing." Fiyero said.

"Then why were you dancing in a very happy way?" Galinda asked.

"I just found out my crush likes me back." Fiyero said honestly. He knew not to say that he had heard it from her because then they'd have to find a new Roger. Elphaba's eyebrows shot up.

"Who is it?" Elphaba asked with a wary glance at Galinda. Even after she became Elphaba's friend she was still the gossip queen of Shiz. She just couldn't help herself.

"Can't say." Fiyero said. He also knew about Galinda's reputation. Galinda hung her head and walked out.

"Can you say now?" Elphaba asked.

"No." With that Fiyero left. Mr. Mason came back into the room.

"Mr. Mason can I talk to you?" Elphaba asked as she sat on the table casually.

"Sure Elphaba, what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Why did you choose me for this part? I'm not exactly…Mimi-ish. Man Galinda really is rubbing off on me." Elphaba said. Mr. Mason had to laugh.

"Elphaba, I watch you guys. How you interact, things of that nature. And I find that you and Fiyero have a special…bond, for lack of a better word. You two bring the total opposites of each other. You become more fun, and Fiyero a bit more serious. As you know those are the personalities of your roles. I figured since you need to harness that fun-loving nature it would be good for him to be your significant other in this."

"Ah I see."

"And off topic, I think the two of you are a very cute couple."

"Oh! Me and Yero aren't a couple." Elphaba said. _Especially now that his crush likes him, I don't stand a chance. _Mr. Mason gave her a knowing look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mason. And thanks for answering my question." Elphaba said. She had some more things to ponder.

**End. So I didn't kill Fiyero! But when he will he tell Elphaba his feelings? Or will Elphaba beat him to the punch? Where's my pie? REVIEW!!!**


	5. Parties and Announcements

**A/N: So here's the chapter on a Sunday! OMG! I've lost it haven't I? Actually no I'm trying to move the plot along. There's plot? Why yes there is! Is there pie? No. Sadly there isn't. On with the story!**

That night Elphaba thought long about Fiyero's conversation in the theatre. Why did he smile at her when he said he found out his crush liked him back? It wasn't his I'm-so-happy-about-this smile it was his I-know-about-this-and-I-like-you smile. Elphaba sat up in her bed. He likes her! Is that possible? The Fiyero Tiggular likes her? Did she like him? That was a no brainer. Of course! Elphaba fell asleep that night dreaming of a certain Winkie Prince.

* * *

Two weeks after that night a knock came at the door. Elphaba went to it and opened it. Fiyero came in and told her that the drama group were going to a restaurant for a party. She told him she'd be there.

That night Boq came and picked up Galinda. Elphaba went in a separate carriage as to not be a third wheel. When they arrived at the party, Elphaba laughed silently until they got into the restaurant also thanking God that she wasn't in the same carriage as Galinda and Boq. She pulled Galinda aside for a moment. "Galinda you might want to start carrying concealer around." She said.

"Why?" Galinda asked.

"Look at your neck." Galinda looked in a mirror to see a red mark at the base of her neck. Her face went from shocked to angry as fast as you could say Run Boq. "BOQ I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Boq's head shot up from talking to Fiyero and he bound to the other side of the restaurant with Galinda hot on his heels. He weaved through the tables trying to lose Galinda even for a moment. Eventually Galinda calmed down and collapsed at the table. Boq collapsed next to her with an arm slung over Galinda's chair.

"Sorry Boq-gasp-got mad-gasp-you know-gasp-how mad-I can get." She continued gasping for air.

"It's-alright-I- shoulda-saw it coming." Boq said taking her hand. "That's one of the things I love about you. Your uncontrollable temper." He said with a smile. Galinda blushed into other hand. Over the course of the dinner, Boq got an idea. He whispered to Galinda, "La Vie Boheme, Pass it on." Galinda caught on immediately. Soon it had made it to Elphaba, who was at the end of the table.

"What does Hu a Mana mean?" She asked. Boq stood up and went to the head of the table.

"_Dearly Beloved_

_We gather here to say our goodbyes _("Oh! La Vie Boheme!" "Thank you Elphaba!")

_Here she lies no one knew her work_

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On these nights when we celebrate her birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem _(Boq motioned for Galinda to stand and she did uncertainly)

_We raise our glass (_Boq smacked Galinda's backside. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOQ!" "Where've I heard that one before?" Boq asked as he ran to the other side of the table)

_You bet- Your- ass- to _("Will you let me finish?" He said as he went back and forth at the table.)

_La- Vie- Bo-o-heme._ ("You guys do it while I run and hope not to get killed!" Boq yelled as he ran out of the restaurant again with Galinda hot on his heels.)

* * *

After the applause died down, Boq and Galinda returned with very stupid smiles and arms around the other. Galinda sat next to Elphaba, who was smirking.

"You got a stain on your dress." Elphaba said. Galinda looked to see a clear mark.

"Darn it." Galinda said. She didn't chase Boq around the restaurant so it was safe to say she was tired of chasing Boq. She took a shot of the wine that had come out and relaxed.

Over the course of the night, everyone got very drunk. The only one who only acted drunk was Elphaba. Though she didn't let anyone know that. Every drink they thought they saw was actually a soda that looked like beer. She had told the waiter secretly during their rendition of _La Vie Boheme _of her plan and he was very happy to comply. So she was able to watch the scene that unfolded with completely sober eyes.

"Everyone I have a big announcement." Marlee said. She was also sober. She had a very sad look on her face. Everyone went silent. Marlee was everyone's best friend. She listened to whatever you had to say and gave constructive criticism in response. Everyone also knew that she had the biggest crush this side of the Vinkus on Nick. A tear made its way down her face. Nick immediately got up and brushed it from her face. It may have been the alcohol that influenced it. "You guys, I have AIDS." Everyone sat there in shock.

"What?" Nick said. The girl of his dreams…slowly dying from a disease. The song he had just sung was now ringing in his head _Not dying from disease, let he among us…_He hugged Marlee to his chest as a tear made its way down his face. Elphaba and soon the rest of the group got up and hugged Marlee, everyone with a tear in their eye.

"Marlee, we'll all help you the best we can. Those doctor's offices better have plenty of seating is all I've got to say." Elphaba said. Marlee was like her sister. Nessa had given up on her when she went into Musical theater because "it's worse than being a prostitute" to quote her exact words. Marlee was there with a box of tissues and Galinda. Now Elphaba Thropp was not one to cry over harsh words but when they come from your own sister it stings deeper than a classmate or stranger.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled. Marlee smiled at all her friends. They were like her family and most of the time they were as good as family.

_No day but today. _

**End Chapter. What I had to give Boq some courage! We don't need two cowardly lions! Anywho hope you enjoyed it review pi**


	6. Opening Night Part 1

**A/N: So here's opening night. Character Death involved.**

It was the night. The opening night. What everyone had been working for for almost two months. Marlee was slowly getting paler as her disease took over her body slowly but surely. The doctors didn't even give her a last day notice. Maybe with the fact that 20 teenagers were in the room when they were about to say it. One of them being Elphaba. That's most likely the reason.

"Sorry I'm late." Fiyero said as he ran to the theatre. "I had to practice Happy New Year with Boq real quick."

"Wow too much information there buddy." Nick said.

"Hey! I do not swing that way." Fiyero yelled as Galinda put the fake tattoos around his arm. "Where's Elphaba?" He asked as he searched the backroom.

"She's changing." Galinda said. She pulled out a leather jacket and motioned for Fiyero to put it on.

"I'm going to go on the intercom." Nick said as he ran for the booth. "_Welcome one and all to the Shiz Theater. Please remember that no food or drink are allowed in the theater. And please no flash photography for that will distract our actors and actresses from their art. Galinda Upland will be playing Maureen Johnson. And Elphaba Thropp will be playing Mimi Márquez. Remember she's new."_

"_NICK! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"_

"_And I forgot somehow that she has a temper."_

"_NICK!"_

"_Please enjoy the show." _With that Nick ran out of the booth. There was a flash of light and when Fiyero went to see Elphaba she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Fiyero asked.

"She doesn't want you to see her before Light My Candle." Marlee explained.

"1 Minute til Showtime!" Mr. Mason said. "Alright guys you've worked really hard on this and its time to show Shiz the best RENT we can do!"

Fiyero picked up the electric guitar and amp and went on stage with a multitude of claps. He settled in the chair and the show began. Every time Fiyero went backstage he scanned the floor for Elphaba. Finally it was time for Light My Candle.

"_What'd you forget?" _He opened the door and was dumb-struck.

"_Got a light?" _Elphaba was wearing a black dress that barely grazed her knee with a light jacket over it. She also had on garter boots.

"_I know you you're-you're shivering."_

"_It's nothing they turned off my heat." _Elphaba walked closer to him. _"And I'm just a little weak on my feet would you light-"_

"Woah, Elphaba looks good." Someone yelled from the audience. Fiyero could tell Elphaba was restraining her natural instinct to kick whoever said that to the moon.

"_-my candle. What are you staring at?"_

"_Nothing, Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar." _Elphaba swayed against the door. "_Can you make it?"_

"_Just haven't eaten much today. At the room stopped spinning anyway. What?"_

"_Nothing your smile reminded me of-"_

"_I always remind people of. Who is she?"_

"_She died. Her name was April." _Elphaba blew out the candle quickly with a couple snickers from the audience.

"_Its out again! Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Yeah? Ow!"_

"_Oh the wax its-"_

"_Dripping I like it between my-"_

"WOW! Elphaba knows how to get around!" The same person from before yelled. Again Elphaba got a murderous look in her eye. She gave him a look that said, "Give Mr. Mason the signal to get security or I will be sent to jail for murder."

"_Fingers I figured, Oh well good night."_

After the reassuring yells from the person saying that they couldn't take him away nothing else unusual happened. The audience loved _La Vie Boheme. _Some people cried during _I'll Cover You Reprise_. And during _Your Eyes _there were more than one cries of "MIMI!"

Marlee's breathing got shallower and shallower as the show went on. She was barely able to do her solo in _Seasons of Love. _She could feel the disease taking her lungs by storm. She got on the table for _No Day But Today. _Her voice rang out over the others. With that she collapsed…

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Opening Night Part 2

"MARLEE!" She could feel warm arms wrap around her and the all to familiar scent of pineapples.

"Fiyero's gonna get a doctor honey." She could feel the softness of Elphaba's hands encircle her cold one.

"Don't waste your money on me." Marlee forced her eyes to open. All her friends were surrounding her with worried looks written clearly on their faces. "You guys, I'm going to tell you about my dad." She said quietly.

"You don't have to do that Marlee, we know how sensitive you are about your dad." Boq said.

"Well I think you deserve an explanation. You see my father always wanted a boy. So when I was born, he wasn't exactly warm to me. In fact the moment I was old enough to walk he started…beating me. If I made the slightest sound it was off with the belt and…my shirt. It hurt so much. But I didn't let it control my life. I still made friends and maybe that's why I loved being around Elphaba. You knew what it was like. Well when I was around…5 maybe…he was…killed for lack of a better word. He was a druggie and…he didn't pay. I'm still surprised that I made it out alive. He got my mom hooked on cocaine and other things and every time I made money I gave her a portion so that she could survive. That's probably what gave me this…" Marlee took a deep breath followed with a series of bone-wrenching coughs. She let her head fall back and her breaths got shorter and farther apart. Her eyes started to droop, as if she was fighting sleep instead of death.

"Marlee, I've got to tell you something." Nick said.

"Yes Nick?" Marlee asked in a short breath.

"I-I-I…"

"For Oz sake, tell her before we all die!" Elphaba yelled.

"I love you!" Nick yelled. For a moment there was only silence.

"Nick…come closer." Marlee said. He leaned a little closer.

"Closer." He leaned a bit farther. Marlee got a frustrated look.

"Sod it!" She grabbed his face and kissed him. She lost energy and fell back to the table, never to open her eyes again. Her arm fell over the side of the table and began to swing.

"MARLEE!" Nick lost all self-control. "MARLEE!!" He went to his knees and banged his head on the table, letting his hair come into his face. "MARLEE!!!!" He took her hand, trying to give her warmth. "MARLEE!!!!" Fiyero slowly put the blanket over her face as a tear made its way down his face. Elphaba cried on Galinda's shoulder, who was in turn crying on Elphaba's shoulder. They heard a clap from the other side of the room. Elphaba shot her head up. She saw the man who was making rude comments during the performance was clapping. She snapped.

"YOU THINK THIS A PEFORMANCE?!?!?! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS JUST DIED!!!!! HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID?!?!?!!?" Elphaba went to her knees while trying to catch a breath. "OUT!!! ALL OF YOU!!! OUT!!!!" Sparks flew from her hand as she gestured for them to leave. They couldn't get out the door fast enough. She covered her face in her hands, still crying. She felt warm arms encircle her but she didn't acknowledge them, she leaned into them and cried. She didn't know how long she cried in his arms. She didn't really care. Her other soul sister had died.

**I know sad way to end. We're probably going to do the memorial service and an epilogue.**


	8. Late Night Meetings

**So this is just a scene after the funeral, I've already put enough angst in here so I'm just not going to write that part.**

Boq was fast asleep in his bed, when a spirit came. She smiled down on Boq and her blue eyes sparkled. The spirit then dove into Boq's head.

_Boq was on one knee in front of Galinda, with a ring perched in his hands. Marlee came by and fan-girl squealed._

"_This is your dream?" Boq looked over at Marlee with a surprised look. The scene changed to a nice sitting area, with two comfy chairs and a fire roaring in the fireplace. Boq sat down uncertainly while Marlee plopped herself down in the other chair. "Uh not to pull up old wounds or anything but aren't you-"_

"_Yes I am dead. I just like seeing my friends in their dreams." Marlee said with a shrug. _

"_Uh…about my dream…"_

"_You thinking about making it a reality?" Marlee said happily._

"_Do you think it's a good idea? I mean Galinda's still mourning and everything."_

"_Exactly. This is exactly what she needs. With all the bad comes a good." Marlee said._

"_Thanks Marlee."_

"_Well I'm going to head out. Good seeing you, good luck and buh-bye."_

Boq sat up in his bed and whipped his head around. He was still in his bed with Fiyero in his bed, having a troubled sleep. "That was one of my better dreams." He said to himself before falling asleep again. The spirit-like creature moved over to Fiyero and dove into his head.

_The air was black from soot and gunpowder. Marlee looked around. "Dark mind much?" She walked ahead trying to find Fiyero. _

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice that sounded like Fiyero yelled. Fiyero was in the middle of the battlefield, with a young girl hugging his leg. _

"_Oh please don't let it be one of those dreams where you remember stuff." Marlee said to herself. The girl's hair was in small pigtails, but was hiding herself in Fiyero's leg so Marlee couldn't see her face. A gunshot rang through the air as the young girl fell. She landed face up and Marlee saw a young Elphaba. _

"_NO!" Fiyero yelled. Marlee came up and put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder and transported them back to the sitting room. Fiyero looked around, clearly confused. Marlee motioned for him to sit. He did so uncertainly, just like Boq. Fiyero got a good look at Marlee._

"_Marlee?" Fiyero asked. Marlee nodded. Fiyero got of his chair and hugged Marlee with all his strength._

"_Fiyero…can't…breath…" Fiyero let go with a smile on his face. _

"_What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked._

"_Well I just wanted to check on my honorary big bro. Is that to much to ask?" Marlee asked. _

"_No." Fiyero said._

"_So…how are you and Elphaba?" Marlee asked slyly._

"_Marlee. We're still mourning. I don't think now to ask her to be my girlfriend."_

"_Oy! What is with you boys? The day before I died you were going on and on about how you figured out the perfect way to ask Elphaba out." Marlee said._

"_Well, things changed."_

"_Fiyero…you know me. I don't like it when people…don't follow their dreams. Just don't follow the one I just saw because that would be kinda scary." Marlee said._

"_Yeah sorry 'bout that. That one keeps coming up and I can't help it."_

"_They're your dreams. Make them the way you want them. They're your dreams-your dreams-your dreams…"_

Fiyero woke with a start. He blinked several times to understand where he was. He looked over at Boq who was sleeping. He grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at Boq's head.

"Who-what-when-where…Fiyero!" Boq said.

"What?"

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?"

"I've got a question."

"At three o' clock in the morning?" Boq asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah…uh…did you…did Marlee…did Marlee come into your dreams?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah she did. I thought it was just a dream…did she come to your's?"

"Yeah. Probably a good thing considering it wasn't one of my favorite dreams."

"Well she came in one of my favorites so…she just kinda made it better."

"That's cool." Fiyero said with a yawn. "Night Boq."

"'ight F'yero." Boq said in his pillow. With that both boys fell asleep as the spirit left the room, with a smile on her face.

**End. Review pi.**


	9. The Good

**A/N: ok so I'm not going to do Marlee in the girl's dreams mostly because I can't really think of their dreams that Marlee's interrupting…and the fact that I've already got this chapter figured out.**

Boq was leading Galinda through the campus of Shiz with a mischievous smile on his face. "Boq, where are you taking me?" Galinda asked.

"You'll see." Boq said evasively. Finally they came to an empty lecture hall. Boq stopped and looked to Galinda.

"Where are we?" Galinda asked as she studied the hall. Boq turned and whistled outside. Pfannee and Shen-Shen came running into the room.

"You are so good." Pfannee said. It clicked in Galinda's head.

"Oh!" Galinda yelled.

"Thanks girls she gets it." Boq said. They waved to Boq and Galinda before running back out of the room. "I called in a favor. Now it's my turn." Boq went to the other side of the room before running up to Galinda, just like when they had first met.

"Hello I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and you are?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Boq started to laugh.

"Boq!"

"I know but I haven't talked like that _since _I met you!" Boq exclaimed. Galinda laughed with Boq. "Ok I oughta be able to this now. Ok." He went to the other side of the room to try again. He cleared his throat and ran up to Galinda.

"Hello I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and you are?"

"I-I-I-I…I'm Boq," Galinda laughed.

"How did I not realize you were so cute back then." Boq gave her a pointed look. "Right. Friends and shallowness." Galinda said to herself. "How did you fall in love me so early again?" Galinda asked.

"Because you were and are an angel." Boq said. "Both in body and mind." Boq continued. "If anything I should be asking how in the world I let you convince me to go out with Nessa, even then." Boq said. Galinda got a thoughtful look on her face.

"How did you get away from Nessa? Last I remember she was like glue to paper to you." Galinda said.

"Well when she dissed Elphaba like she did I used that as my excuse to break up with her. She didn't take it well. Because now I have this." He moved his hair back to show Galinda his ear. The lower lobe was completely gone. Galinda's jaw dropped.

"Two things, one how did I miss that? And two how did Nessa do that?"

"Well let's just say it involved a sock, a ribbon, and a knife." Boq said. "And I'm not exactly sure how you missed it, I assumed you just ignored it." Boq continued as an after-thought.

"What about your other ear?" Galinda asked. Boq smiled at that.

"That one I'm proud of." He moved his hair back from the other to show Galinda an earring hanging from the lobe. It was a small hoop with a sapphire on the end. "I did it myself when I was about…sixteen…give or take. The original was a little stud but I moved to these kinds when I came here. This one's been in since…well…since we started dating. It sorta reminds me of your eyes. It pales in comparison to your's but…" He shrugged his shoulders. "What can you do?" Galinda smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's sweet. Oh! I almost forgot. Starting today I have changed my name to Glinda because well…Galinda was a shallow, stuck-up, party girl. Glinda is a kind, sweet, good woman. I just kinda want anew." Glinda said.

"Well it's a good thing you told me now instead of later." Boq gently pushed Glinda into a chair at the side of the lecture hall. "Glinda, you're right. The Galinda I met when I arrived at Shiz was all the things you described her as. I always saw you as Glinda though. So…Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," Boq got down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket while keeping one eye on Glinda. Glinda's breath caught. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Boq pulled out the ring box and in it sat a beautiful diamond ring with tiny diamonds surrounding it.

"Yes of course!" Glinda said happily.

"You said yes?" Boq said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." Glinda said with a smile.

"You said yes!…You said yes! Whoo!" Boq did a back-flip in joy.

"Wow I'm learning all sorts of things about you today, I didn't know you could back-flip."

"Neither did I!" Boq said. He pulled Glinda into a deep kiss before leading her into the courtyard, where the entire drama cast was. "You guys, guess what! She said yes!" Boq yelled. Everyone clapped and a few of the guys clapped Boq on the back. Elphaba noticed that there wasn't the glitter of a ring on Glinda's hand.

"Glinda, where's your ring?" Elphaba asked. Glinda had already told Elphaba about her name change earlier that day. Glinda looked down at her ring-less finger. Boq got a stupid smile on his face.

"Whoops. I guess I got so excited I forgot the most important part." Boq took the ring from its box and slipped it onto Glinda's finger.

And as Glinda watched the ring glitter in the sunlight, she heard a voice in the back of her head that sounded very familiar _"With all the bad comes a good." _

**End. **


	10. Epilogue

_**A/N: So this is the epilogue. Huh…seems like it was just yesterday this idea was pestering away in my head. Now its coming to an end. One of those bittersweet moments I suppose. Oh well. Thanks to all who reviewed and put this on their alerts and favorites. Well yeah.**_

_Where are they now???_

Fiyero- Did work up his courage finally and asked Elphaba out. They dated for two years as they both finished their degrees in Musical Theatre. After graduation, Fiyero proposed and they got married. They became the hit couple on Ozway in the Emerald City.

Elphaba- Used her knowledge of RENT and became Ozway's Mimi after her engagement/graduation. Her and Fiyero stayed a constant pair through it all. She also did a time in Legally Blonde as Vivienne(that was the one time her and Fiyero had roles that didn't stay together). After two years on Ozway Elphaba became pregnant with her and Fiyero's first child. She went off-Ozway and gave birth to her son Amos.

Glinda- Married Boq their senior year at Shiz. Glinda bore a child, Jacqulin. She became the Governor's wife. (See Boq for more details).

Boq- After marrying Glinda, was taken forcibly as a servant to Nessarose for one year. Boq was able to escape and a war broke out in Munchkinland. Nessa was killed by...well let's just say that she died alright? After Nessa's timely demise Boq became the Governor after Elphaba appointed him to take it since she was an Ozway star.

Nick- Eventually fell into a depression and was saved by the boy who played Angel. He was discovered to be bi and began to date Angel. He became an advocate for bisexuals rights and was about to be outcast from Oz if not for his friends.

_So in the end. Elphaba became a Ozway star, Fiyero didn't become the next Cowardly Lion, Glinda became a housewife, Boq became a Governor, and Nick was almost the Wicked Witch in that respect. Thanks to all and to all a good RENT!!_


End file.
